Pokemon Origins: Orange Islands
by Asukaforever92
Summary: After defeating the Indigo League, Red sets his sights on Orange League as well as capturing the final Pokemon from the original Pokedex. One-shot. First in my "Origins Sequels" series.


A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the beginning of a series of works. I recently watched Pokemon Origins and I absolutely loved it. I first got into Pokemon when I was like six and it was my whole world for a long time. I had several games for the Nintendo 64 including Pokemon Snap which I have right now, Pokemon Puzzle League and both Pokemon Stadium games which I loved playing. I used to play the mini-games before school so I totally nostalgia tripped over Origins. I hope for a sequel thought I doubt it so I've decided to take that into my own hands. This will mix the games with the anime slightly as Red obviously battles the Orange Crew (thought I did find a way to make it make it more original. Anyway, on to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a warm, sunny summer day in Pallet Town. Most people were out enjoying the beautiful weather but, Professor Oak was nestled in his lab working. He had called the certain Pokemon League Champion and was waiting for him to arrive. Suddenly, Red pushed open the door and entered the lab.

"Oh Red, I'm glad you've made it." said Professor Oak.

"I came as I soon as could." said Red.

"How is the quest to capture Mew going?" asked Professor Oak.

"Not that great. I haven't been able to find Mew." answered Red, clearly disappointed.

"Well, I have some news that might help you." replied Professor Oak, "I'm sure you recall, Silph Co. was working on a Master Ball that could capture Pokemon without fail."

"Yeah but, it was delayed after Team Rocket took over the company." sighed Red.

"Thanks to the help famous Pokeball maker Kurt and my colleague Professor Ivy a functional Master Ball has been completed." stated Professor Oak.

"That's great to hear." said Red happily.

"It gets better; because you saved the Silph Co. President he wants you to have the Master Ball." said Oak.

"Wow! That's amazing!" declared Red amazed.

"Professor Ivy's lab is on Valencia Island. Also, the Orange Island has four gym leaders usually referred to as the Orange Crew." noted Professor Oak.

"Awesome!" cried Red getting excited, "I'll go tomorrow!"

* * *

Red went home and packed for his trip. After a difficult night sleeping, Red had a quick breakfast then ran off to Professor Oak's lab having decided to use Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Lapras, Snorlax and Pikachu. Red picked up his six Pokemon and left surfing to the Orange Islands on Blastoise. Upon reaching Valencia Island, he looked for Professor Ivy. After a few minutes he found a woman tending to a group of Vileplume.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for Professor Ivy." said Red as he approached her.

"You don't need to look any further Red." replied the woman standing up, "I'm Professor Ivy."

"Nice to me you." said Red, who then noticed something odd, "Um Professor, why why are those Vileplume look different than most?"

"Alternately colored Pokemon are common in the Orange Islands." answered Professor Ivy, "The Master Ball is in my lab."

Red followed Professor Ivy while still looking back the Vileplume which had only gotten him more pumped up to take on the Orange Crew. Once inside the lab, Red saw the Master Ball sitting on a table and quickly ran over to it.

"It looks so much cooler in real life!" declared Red in awe.

"Well it's all yours. I was told you what did in Saffron City and you deserve it. Tanking on Team Rocket and even confronting it's boss by yourself to rescue the Pokemon, employees and President was incredible brave. You should be very proud." said Professor Ivy.

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done the same." replied Red.

"And humble too. You might have just begun your reign as champion but, I have a feeling you'll make a great champion." said Professor Ivy.

"I hope so. Actually, I'm going to take on the Orange Crew before capturing Mew with the Master Ball." explained Red.

"Best of luck to you." said Professor Ivy.

* * *

_I left Professor Ivy's lab and began my quest across the Orange Islands. After defeating three punks attacking a Lapras, I made my way to Mikan Island to battle Cissy. _

"So, the Pokemon League Champion has come to my little gym." said Cissy.

"I've come to defeat the Orange Crew." stated Red.

"Well, just to let you know we doing things a little different here." replied Cissy.

"How so?" asked Red.

"You and I won't battle instead, you'll have to past a test to win my badge." said Cissy.

"I'll do it." said Red.

Red followed Cissy outside the gym and down to the beach. Once there, Red saw a line of buyos in the water and one red sea mark.

"Okay, the test will be a Pokemon Wave Ride. We'll race to the sea mark then go around and return. The first one to go around the sea mark and reach the beach wins. I you beat me, then I will award you a badge." explained Cissy.

"Great." replied Red.

"I choose Blastoise!" called Cissy releasing her Pokemon.

"Then I'll do the same!" called Red releasing his Blastoise.

Both Blastoise got into the water and their trainer got on their backs.

"Ready! Set! Go!" cried Cissy.

Both Blastoise took off with Cissy taking an early lead. However, Red was right behind her. Once they reached the sea mark and, Red's Blastoise cut off Cissy surpassing it.

"Way to go Blastoise!" called out Red.

Red and Blastoise pushed forward to the finish line but, Cissy managed to close in. Cissy's Blastoise began ramming Red's Blastoise which retaliated by doing the same. As the finish line rapdily approached, both Blastoise were neck and neck .

"Come on Blastoise! I know you can do it!" called out Red.

Encouraged by it's trainer, Red's Blastoise managed to pull slightly ahead. Luckily, it was just enough to give Red the victory.

"Congratulations, you've won." said Cissy reaching into her pocket, "I present you with this; the Coral-Eye Badge."

* * *

_I accepted the badge and went on my way. Shortly after leaving Mikan Island, I helped a glass maker find a Crystal Onix. As I continued on my journey; I found an island of Pink Pokemon, came across an island of Kabutos and traveled on steamship operated by a group of performers. Soon, I reached Navel Island and climbed a mountain with a man who turned out to be the gym leader: Danny. _

"Considering you defeated Cissy, I assume you already know this but, we won't actually be battling. Instead it will be a three part challenge." said Danny.

"I'm ready for whatever you have." said Red.

"First, we will freeze this geyser." stated Danny, " I choose Nindoqueen."

"I choose Blastoise!" called Red releasing his Pokemon.

"Nidoqueen, use Ice Beam!"ordered Danny.

Nidoqueen obeyed and began freezing the geyser beginning at the top and moving down.

"Blastoise, use Blizzard!" ordered Red.

Blastoise obeyed and used Blizzard on the geyser. After a few seconds, the entire geyser was frozen sold.

"Well you won that round." said Danny, "Next round is to carve the frozen geyser into a bobsled. Go Machoke and Scyther!"

"Blasotise you did a great job." said Red recalling his Pokemon, "I choose Charizard!"

Danny's team quickly went to work on their geyser. Nidoqueen and Machoke used their brute force to crush the ice while Scyther slashed it.

"Okay Charizard, use Wing Attack and Slash!" ordered Red.

Charizard obeyed and began to attack the ice. The Wing Attack and Slash combination carved the geyser into shape. With things close, Red decided to end this.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" ordered Red.

Charizard unleashed a torrent of fire and quickly melted the geyser. Within a matter of moments, the bobsled was complete.

"Well Red, it seems the third round is unnecessary since you've won both rounds." said Danny.

"I want to do the third round." protested Red.

"But, you've already won the badge." noted Danny.

"I want to complete all three rounds.. I can't be a champion if I take the easy way out. If I just get the badge now without completing all three rounds then I haven't truly won." stated Red.

"That's the spirit of a true champion." replied Danny," Fine, we'll be racing down the mountain."

"All right." said Red.

"Okay. I chose Geodude and Electrode!" called Danny releasing his two Pokemon, "Along with Scyther, this will be my tea,.

"Along with Charizard, this will be my team!" declared Red, releasing Pikachu.

Both trainers hoped onto their bobsledsand the race began. Danny took an early lead with Electrode acting like a rudder while Geodude and with Scyther helping to steer. Red's Pikachu helped steering with it's tail while Charizard pushed the bobsled and used it's wings as sails. The two were close as the slid down the snowy mountainside but, when the snow ended Red was able to take a lead.

"We've almost won!" cried Red.

Danny and his team were right on Red's tail as the finish line came close. Red grabbed onto Pikachu and held him as they bounced over rocks and bobsled fell apart. Luckily, thanks to Charizard Red and his team crossed the line first winning the final round.

"I knew you could do it!" cried Red as he embraced his Pokemon.

"You truly are a great handler. For defeating me, I award you the Sea Ruby Badge." said Danny.

"Thank you." replied Red, accepting the badge.

* * *

_After defeating Danny, I reached the Seven Grapefruit Islands and helped stop a Snorlax from pillaging the grapefruit on the islands. A little later, I met Lorelei again and we had a friendly rematch which I won. Shortly afterwards, I helped a rancher herd Magemite across the desert and found an abandoned Bulbasaur beneath a city's sewers. Finally, I reached Trovita Island and challenged Rudy. We went to the top of one of the island's large spike and faced off. _

"I'll accept your challenge, but I'm sure you know that there is a catch: you can only battle with Pokemon of the same type." explained Rudy.

"Fine by me." said Red.

**Leader Rudy Wants To Battle!**

"I choose you, Electabuzz!" cried Rudy, releasing his Pokemon.

"Then I choose Pikachu!" cried Red, releasing his Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" oredered Red.

Pikachu obeyed and attacked Electabuzz who didn't move. Instead, Electabuzz simply absorbed the attack.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" ordered Red.

Pikachu obeyed and again attacked Electabuzz. Again Elecatbuzz took the attack without moving and again was unphased.

"My, for the Pokemon League Champion you're a disappointment." sighed Rudy, "Elecatbuzz, use Quick Attack and follow it with Thunderpunch!"

"Pikachu, dodge!" called Red.

Electabuzz used Quick Attack and was too fast for Pikachu to avoid. Electabuzz landed it's Thunderpunch striking Pikachu in the cheek and sending crashing to the ground. Pikachu got back to it's feet.

"Electabuzz, end this with another Thunderpunch!" ordered Rudy.

"Pikachu, use Charm!" ordered Red.

Electabuzz attacked PIkachu but, the Electric Mouse Pokemon used Charm and lowered Electabuzz's attack. With it's attack lowered, Electabuzz missed with Thunderpunch.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" ordered Red.

Pikachu jumped onto Electabuzz and used Thunder. Thanks to it's improved strength and Same-type attack bonus, Electabuzz was left out cold.

"Electabuzz, return." said Rudy recalling his Pokemon.

"Good work Pikachu." said Red recalling his Pokemon.

"Congratulations on defeating Electabuzz. Using the more powerful Thunder at close range to make up for it's lower accuracy and using STAB to your advantage were wise moves." admitted Rudy, "But, things won't get any easier. Go Exeggutor!"

"Go Venusaur!" called Red, releasing his grass type.

"Exeggutor, get ready to avoid whatever attack comes our way!" called out Rudy.

"Venusaur, use Giga Drain!" ordered Red.

Venusaur obeyed but, Exeggutor began dancing around and avoided the attack.

"Exeggutor, use Egg Bomb!" ordered Rudy.

Exeggutor obeyed and attacked Venusaur. The attack left Venusaur badly hurt.

"Venusaur, use Sunny Day and follow up with Synthesis!" ordered Red.

Venusaur quickly obeyed it's trainer. First Venusaur used Sunny Day, firing a white beam into the sky causing the sun to become stronger. Venusaur then used Synthesis and thanks to the sunny weather caused by Sunny Day, half of it's health was restored.

"Very cleaver." admitted Rudy, "Exeggutor, use Egg Bomb again!"

"Counter with Giga Drain!" ordered Red.

Exeggutor went to attack but, Venusaur was quickly. Venusaur used Giga Drain to drain more health from Exeggutor though it wasn't very effective.

"Okay Venusaur, use Solar Beam!" ordered Red.

Venusaur quickly charged and thanks to Sunny Day was able to attack without delay. Exeggutor tries to dodge but, it wasn't able to escape in time and had it's remaining HP drained by the attack.

"Way to go Venusaur!" cried out Red, as both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Go Starmie!" cried Rudy, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Go Lapras!" cried Red, who had decided to give Blastoise a break.

"Starmie, use Water Gun!" ordered Rudy.

"Lapras, use Brine!" ordered Red.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers, attacking each other and their two attacked collided together. Brine, with it's 65 power, broke through Water Gun which only had 40 power and hit Starmie.

"Lapras, use Body Slam!" ordered Red.

"Dodge and Water Gun again!" ordered Rudy.

Lapras jumped into their air and came down where Starmie was located. However, being faster Starmie managed to avoid the attack and hit Lapras with a Water Gun.

"Starmie, use Thunderbolt!" ordered Rudy.

Starmie obeyed it's trainer much to the amazement of Red. Starmie connected with Lapras who it's seemed was doomed thanks to it's two-times weakness to Electric type as well as being wet thanks to Water Gun. However the attack was super effective but, not a critical hit and Lapras managed to hang on.

"How is Lapras still standing?!" exclaimed Rudy.

"It must have some...ability to avoid critical hits." answered Red.

"There is no such thing as abilities." noted Rudy.

"Maybe...we haven't found the yet." proposed Red feeling revitalized, "Lapras, use Psychic!"

Still puzzled by how Lapras survived the Thunderbolt, Rudy had temporarily forgotten about the battle. He wasn't quick enough to counter and thus Starmie was hit by Psychic.

"Starmie!" cried Rudy, happy to see the Pokemon getting back up.

"Lapras, let's finish it." said Red.

"Starmie, use Thunderbolt!" ordered Rudy.

"Lapras, use Blizzard!" ordered Red.

Starmie tried to obey it's trainer but, was too weak to do so. Thus, Lapras managed to hit with Blizzard which was enough to finish off Starmie.

"Red, you've proven you are a great trainer. For defeating me, I award you the Spike Shell Badge." said Rudy, handing Red his third badge.

* * *

_After beating Rudy, I continued onward to win my final badge. Charizard and I fought a trainer named Tad and his powerful Poliwrath. It was a hard battle but, Charizard and I won. Shortly there after, we met a Captain Adrian and his firefighting Wartortole. After traveling further, we reached Kumquat Island where I found Luana in her luxury hotel which also served as her gym._

"Luana, I am Pokemon League Champion Red and I have come to challenge you!" declared Red.

"That sounds fine to me. My manager Sheldon will serve as as referee." replied Luana.

"Fine by me." replied Red, who followed Luana to the gym.

"Oh and by the way, we will be partaking in a double battle." noted Luana, as they reached the gym.

"I've never had a double battle before." stated Red.

"Well, best of luck." said Luana.

**Leader Luana Wants To Battle!**

"Go Alakazam and Marowak!" called Luana releasing her Pokemon.

"Okay, then I choose Lapras and Snorlax!" cried Red, releasing his Pokemon.

"Marowak use Bonemerang on Lapras and Alakazam use Psychic on Snorlax!" ordered Luana.

"Laprase use Body Slam and Snorlax hold your ground!" ordered Red.

All four Pokemon obeyed their trainers commands. Lapras jumped over the Bonemerang but, Marowak managed to avoid Body Slam. Meanwhile, Alakazam hit Snorlax who was only slightly hurt.

"Lapras, use Psychic on Marowak!" ordered Red.

Lapras obeyed and attacked it's foe. The Psychic attack managed to hit Marowak leaving it down to Alakazam versus Lapras for the time being.

"Okay Lapras, use Brine!" ordered Red.

"Alakazam, use Teleport!" ordered Luana.

Laparas attacked but, Alakazam was able to dodge until it bumped into Snorlax who took off a large portion of the field. Alakazam quickly used Reflect to protect it's self but, being a Special move Brine broke through and hit Alakazam.

"Way to go Lapras!" called Red.

"This battle isn't over yet." said Luana as both Pokemon got back to their feet.

"We're ready." stated Red.

"Marowak, use Double-Edge on Lapras and Alakazam use Hyper Beam on Snorlax!" ordered Luana.

Both Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Lapras was unable to avoid the attack was hurt while Snorlax was again barely harmed. Alakazam was exhausted from being forced to teleport to avoid being hit by Brine.

"Snorlax has Special Defense of 110." noted Red, "Special moves won't work."

"Marowak, use Double-Edge on Snorlax!" ordered Luana.

"Lapras, use Blizzard!" ordered Red.

Marowak was still in pain from being hit by Psychic to move quickly while Alakazam didn't have the energy to escape. Thus, both Pokemon was hit by Blizzard and froze.

"_I'll use my Ice Heal first chance I get._" thought Luana.

"Lapras and Snorlax, use a double Body Slam!" ordered Red.

Snorlax got to it's feet then both Pokemon jumped into the air. They came down with Lapras crushing Marowak and Snorlax crushing Alakazam. After the attack, both Marowak and Snorlax were out cold.

"Congratulations Red. You did great in this match and without a doubt earned this Jade Star Badge." said Luana handing Red the badge.

"Thank you." said Red accepting the badge.

"I should warn you, the Head Leader Drake is very strong. He has never been defeated and his Pokemon are incredible strong. His Dragonite is his strongest Pokemon and defeated other trainers single-handed." said Luana.

"I will defeat Drake. I believe in my Pokemon." replied Red.

* * *

_I continued forward and soon reached Pummelo Island and challenged Drake. After spending the entire night preparing, I met him at Pummelo Stadium for our battle._

**Head Leader Drake Wants To Battle!**

"Go Venusaur!" cried Drake releasing his Pokemon.

"Then I'll use my Venusaur!" cried Red releasing Pokemon.

"Venusaur, use Solar Beam!" ordered Drake, going right for the throat.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Red. Venusaur obeyed and attacked Red's Venusaur.

Red's Venusaur hit Drake's Venusaur though it wasn't very effective. Drake's Venusaur attacked and badly injuried Red's Venusaur though, it was't very effective.

"Venusaur, use Sunny Day and Solar Beam!" ordered Red.

"Stop him with Vine Whip!" ordered Drake.

Drake's Venusaur began whipping Red's Venusaur as it trained Sunny Day. After withstanding the attack, Red's Venusaur was able to strengthen the sun.

"Two can play at that game, Venusaur use your Solar Beam again!" ordered Drake.

Both Pokemon charged up their attacks aided by the sun. The two fired and their Solar Beams collided causing a massive explosion. Once the dust settled down, both everyone could see both Venusaur survived though they had low HP.

"Venusaur return!" called Red returning his Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"Don't tell me you're giving up." said Drake.

"Go Charziard! Use Fire Spin!" cried Red releasing his fire Pokemon.

"No!" cried out Drake, as he realized his Venusaur was doomed.

Charizard came out of it's Pokeball and faced the wounded Venusaur. Before Drake could react, Charizard quickly used it's Fire Spin attack. Not was was it super effective but, it was bolstered thanks to Sunny Day. Once the attack subsided, Drake's Venusaur had fainted.

"Go Onix!" cried Drake, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Return Charizard." said Red recalling his Pokemon, "Go Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Use Dig!" ordered Drake. Onix quickly buried it's self underground and managed to avoid Hydro Pump. Both Red and Blastoise anxiously awaited unable to do anything.

After several tense moments, Onix erupted from under the ground striking Blastoise.

"Onix, use Bind to squeeze the life out of Blastoise!" ordered Drake.

Onix wrapped it's rocky tail around Blastoise and began to crush it. However, Red saw his chance.

"Blastoise, use Whirlpool!" ordered Red.

Blastoise quickly aimed it's powerful cannons and fired it's attack hitting Onix in the face. However, Onix had survived the attack and was still moving.

"Sunny Day weakens Water type attacks." noted Drake.

"Oh man. How could I have forgotten that?" asked Red aloud.

"Onix use Dig again!" ordered Drake.

Onix quickly buried it's self under the ground and Blastoise found it's self a sitting duck.

"What do I do?! What do I do!" asked Red trying to stay clam, "His Pokemon is an Onix. It had a two-times weakness to Water, Ground, Fighting and Ice. That's it!"

"Onix, finish off Blastoise!" called Drake.

"Dodge and use Blizzard!" ordered Red.

Blastoise focused and located Onix through the shaking ground. When Onix attacked, Blastoise jumped out off the way and hit Onix which Blizzard which was super effective. Onix fell to the ground having fainted.

"I've never lost two Pokemon without my opponent at least losing one of their own. You have proven you deserved your status as Pokemon League Champion." stated Drake as he pulled out his own Pokeball, "Go Gengar!"

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Red.

"Dodge and use Night Shade!" ordered Drake.

Blastoise fired it's Hydro Pump but, Gengar used it's speed to avoid the attacks. Suddenly, Gengar dove into the ground and vanished.

"What's going on?!" asked Red alarmed.

"Gengar is a Ghost type Pokemon." noted Drake.

Blastoise and Red awaited Gengar with no of determining where it was. Blastoise couldn't help but shiver as it waited.

"Do you know what species of Pokemon Gengar is?" asked Drake. "

"The Shadow Pokemon." answered Red.

Drake smirked at the answered as Red realized it's significance. Gengar jumped out of Blastoise's shadow and hit with a point blank Night Shade. As a result, Blastoise fainted. Red quickly recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Snorlax!" cried Red releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Night Shade!" ordered Drake.

Gengar obeyed while Snorlax simple laid on it's back . Gengar's Night Shade bounced off Snorlax without injury.

"Snorlax is a Normal type Pokemon and is thus immune to Ghost type." noted Red.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis!" ordered Red.

Gengar used Hypnosis but, it had no effect on Snorlax. "

"Snorlax is already asleep so that won't work." stated Red, "Snorlax, use Body Slam!"

Snolax stood up and towered over Gengar before flopping on the ground. Snorlax crushed Gengar before the Shadow Pokemon could escape. It was a critical hit and when Snorlax got up, it was clear Gengar had , Red noticed the field was changing.

"What's going on?" asked Red.

"The field always changes when a trainer loses half their teams. However, this break is a short one." answered Drake.

The two trainers both took this time to go over strategy. Drake knew he still had his ace in the hole while Red decided to continue with Snorlax and save Charizard if things got difficult. The ground over the field opened revealing a pool under water which became the new battlefield. The battle soon began again and the two trainers faced off.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Drake releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"We can take Electabuzz." decided Red, feeling confident in Snorlax.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Shock!" ordered Drake.

Electabuzz obeyed and attacked it's foe. Not only was Snorlax burt, but it was also paralyzed by Thunder Shock.

"Now use ThunderPunch!" ordered Drake.

Electabuzz obeyed and hit Snorlax who was injured. Red recalled Snorlax and, after a quickly thinking it over, sent out Venusaur.

"You're the most resistant to Electric type! I'm counting on you!" called out Red.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Drake.

"Take it and use Giga Drain!" ordered Red.

Electabuzz hit Venusaur with a Thunderbolt but, Venusaur was able to hang on. It then used Giga Drain and drained a decent amount of HP from Electabuzz.

"Use Sunny Day and Solar Beam!" ordered Venusaur.

"Stop them with Thunder!" ordered Drake.

Venusaur managed to use Sunny Day and strengthen the power of the sun. Electabuzz attacked with Thunder but, it missed Venusaur. This allowed Venusaur to hit with Thunder and get a critical hit. Electabuzz fainted as a result.

"Electabuzz return." said Drake recalling his Pokemon, "Go Ditto!"

"Return Venusaur." said Red recalling his Pokemon, "Go Snorlax!"

"Sending out a paralyzed Pokemon; I though you would know better." said Drake.

"I have a plan." replied Red who turned to his Pokemon, "Snorlax, just hang on one turn. I've got a paralyze heal."

"Ditto, use Transform!" ordered Drake. Snorlax managed to stand to it's feet despite it's paralysis. However, Ditto used Transform and turned into a Primeape. "Snorlax, use Hyper Beam!" ordered Red.

"Dodge and use Trash!" ordered Drake.

Snorlax managed to fire it's Hyper Beam while still paralyzed but, Ditto transformed. Ditto jumped into the air and used Trash striking Snorlax in the head. The attack and super effective and caused Snorlax to faint.

"Snorlax return!" cried Red recalling his Pokemon, "Go Pikachu!"

"Finally a new Pokemon." said Drake softly, "Ditto, transform into Geodude and use Rock Throw!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" ordered Drake.

Ditto began throwing rocks at Pikachu trying to hit the Electric Mouse. However, Pikachu managed to keep dodging the attacks using it's speed.

"Ditto, use Magnitude!" ordered Drake.

Ditto obeyed and used magnitude garnering a magnitude 6. It was super effective and Pikachu was badly injured by the attack.

"Ditto, finish this with Tackle!" ordered Drake.

"Dodge and hit Ditto with Quick Attack!" ordered Red.

Ditto charged but, Pikachu managed to dodge. Pikachu then hit with Quick Attack and knocked Ditto into the pool.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Red.

Pikachu obeyed and hit the entire pool with it's attack. Being submersed in water, Ditto was extremely vulnerable and when the attack hit it was super effective causing Ditto to faint.

"That was incredible planning. However, I still have one final Pokemon." stated Drake, "Go Dragonite!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" ordered Red.

"Dodge and use Skull Bash!" ordered Drake.

Dragonite took off and made a B-line for Pikachu. Pikachu used Thunderbolt but, Dragonite was able to dodge every attack thrown at it. Dragonite hit Pikachu full force with Skull Bash causing it to faint.

"Pikachus return!" called Red returning his Pokemon, "Go Lapras! Use Blizzard!"

"Dodge and use Thunder!" ordered Drake.

Lapras attacked hoping the four times weakness Dragon type had to Ice type but, Dragonite proved to evasive to hit. Dragon then used Thunder hitting Lapras who was weak to Electric type and submerged in water. The attack was super effective and Lapras fainted.

"Return!" called Red recalling Lapras, "Go Venusaur!"

"I'll let you go first." offered Drake.

"Venusaur, used Giga Drain!" ordered Red.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Drake.

Both obeyed and attacked but, Ice Beam was more powerful and able to break through Giga Drain. It hit Venusaur whose was doomed by it's two times weakness to Ice type. As a result, Venusaur fainted and Red was sudenly down to his last Pokemon.

"I have faced a good deal of trainers while some did manage to defeat the rest of my team nobody has defeated Dragonite." noted Drake.

"Go Charizard!" cried Red.

"Use Dragon Rage!" ordered Drake.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Red.

Both Pokemon obeyed and attacked. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion that injured both Pokemon. A large cloud of dust was kicked up.

"Dragonite, use Skull Bash!" ordered Drake.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" ordered Red.

Using the smoke as a cover, Dragonite attacked Charizard ramming it in the stomach with it's Skull Bash. However, Charizard managed to grab Dragonite and preform a Seismic Toss slamming Dragonite on the ground.

"Use Ember!" ordered Red.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" ordered Drake.

Charizard rained embers down on Dragonite and burned it. Dragonite managed to get back into the sky and hit Charizard with a Thunderbolt that hit Charizard before being burned.

"End this quickly with a Hyper Beam!" ordered Drake.

"Counter and used Fire Blast!" ordered Red.

Both Pokemon attacked each other. Hyper Beam was able to cut through Fire Blast and headed directly for Charizard.

"Quickly dodge and use Slash!" ordered Red. Charizard managed to avoid the attack and charged. Charizard used Slash and got a critical hit. Combined with the burn, Dragonite was on the last of it's HP.

"Charizard, use Mega Punch!" ordered Red.' "Dodge!" cried Drake.

Charizard went for the kill while Dragonite tried to escape. However, Dragonite was simply too injured and this Charizard connected with Mega Punch which drained the last of Dragonite's HP and caused it to faint.

"We won!" cried out Red embracing Charizard.

* * *

_As a result of my victory, I became the Orange League Champion. After my intoduction into the Palace of Victory, I healed my team then sent Lapras back to Professor Oak to make room for Mew. I returned to Kanto and headed to Cinnabar Island. When I arrived, I found a new Pokemon which I caught with Charizard. My Pokedex identified it as Missingno. and I think it's a new Pokemon. I returned to the Pokemon Mansion and inside, I found Mew._

"Okay Mew, I need to catch you." said Red pulling out the Master Ball.

Mew took a look at Red but, rather than flee or fight back it simple smiled and flew around room and going right up to Red. Red looked for a time to capture Mew, but as the Pokemon continued to innocently fly around him Red felt hesitation.

"I can't do it." stated Red, while Mew looked on curiously.

"Maybe...the reason you're so rare and have never been captured is because you aren't supposed to. You mean meant to be free." though Red aloud, who then put his Master Ball by his side, "Mew, I won't capture you. It wouldn't be right."

Red turned around and began to leave. Mew looked curiously at Red as he walked away. Mew then followed Red while using it's psychic abilities to take control of the Master Ball and pull it out of Red's hand. Once Mew reached the Master Ball it opened the ball and entered. The Master Ball hit the ground then shook three times before stopping; singaling Red had caught Mew.

"I've caught Mew." noted an overwhelmed Red, who left remembering the words in the journals.

_Mew only appears to people who are pure of heart_

A/N: I hope that end wasn't too anti-climactic but, I wanted to highlight the kindness Red posses which is why he chose not to capture Mew. I might begin more stories which will serve as a sequel covering the events of Gold and Silver as well as later games. It will either focus on the characters from those games or being a parallel to the anime but, starring Red. I'm not sure so feedback would be nice. This was a one-shot because the Orange Islands was a filler arc while later ones would be average lenght for a fanfic of mine. Speaking of, I do have plenty of other Pokemon stories already done and what I hope will be a good one upcoming so I would love it you checked those out. Anyway ,I hope you enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
